Attack on Ouran
by ucshi
Summary: Join the Host Club as they fall into a portal to the universe of Attack on Titan.(Tamaki's fault) What will happen and how long will they live?
1. We're dead

**My first fan-fic. And yes this is the topic I chose (hehue) anyways don't take it too seriously, and tell me if I did anything wrong. I can always make room for improvement and I wouldn't mind ideas too. Happy reading! **

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Field trip, Field trip!" Chanted Hikaru and Kaoru, as they rode in their fancy car. The rest of the Host club was in the car with them. They were on there way to Kyoya's private police forces building to examine a new piece of technology. Of course Kyoya never intended for the Host Club to come, they snuck into the back of the car and slipped into the front, making him extremely annoyed.

"Will you two just be quiet!" said Kyoya, obviously irritated, "It's bad enough that I'm now forced to keep an eye on all of you, but now you won't shut up!"

"Ahhh, Kyoya why won't you lighten up, this trip will be marvelous," said Tamaki romantically,.

Kyoya gave Tamaki an evil glare and pointed a finger towards a sleeping Haruhi. "Speaking of witch, why is she here? she's not even awake!"

Tamaki spoke shankly, "well… um… she fell asleep while studying and… um… we didn't want to wake her… and well… well we didn't want her to miss out on the fun, so we brought her along."

"Meaning you brought her against her will," stated Kyoya.

"Ye- I mean no!" Tamaki stuttered.

"Also, she looked too cute when she was sleeping, so It would've been a shame to wake her up." Honey said happily with Mori by his side.

Kyoya put his fingers to his temple, trying to stop a oncoming headache. "Sigh. Fine just don't blame me if any of you get killed."

That in it's self should have tipped everyone off, but no. Nothing was going to stop them on there quest. The trip to the lab was a long one, and soon enough Haruhi woke up. "AHG, where am I!" She yelled. She looked around the car to see Tamaki, staring at her with glee. Haruhi looked sternly at him. "Sempai, did you kidnap me again?"

"... no…"

"Sigh... where are we going this time?" she asked, wiping the sleepiness out of her eyes. Kyoya explained to her that the were going to a lab, that tests weapons for his police force. "They just found a new way to imprison people who go against the law." He said finally.

* * *

They walked into the lab and saw so many shiny things. Sadly, before they could wander off, and maybe destroy some stuff, Kyoya had pointed a finger at them and said, "If you break anything, I will do everything in my power to make sure you pay me back five times more than how it originally cost."

"Um... d-don't you th-think th-thats a li-little too much?" Haruhi stuttered.

"If anything it's too little, how about ten times more?" Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up in the weird anime shiny way. After hearing this the poor commoner had nearly fainted. She then proceeded to squeeze her arms to her body, hoping that would prevent her from touching anything. Finally the Hosts had found themselves in front of a large door-like, sciencey thingy. Kyoya turned to the Host Club and said, "This is The Multi- Dimensional Prison Lock, or the MDPL for short. We send prisoners to a world unlike the one we live in."

"So… what is the other world like?" asked Hikaru.

"No idea, but it's better to make them someone elses problem." Tamaki looked closer at the MDPL or as he would call it "The Door Thingy." But out of nowhere a banana peel appeared in front of him and he slipped in! "AHH TAMAKI!" everyone but Kyoya yelled. They all turned to him and all he said was "What? I said don't blame me if any of you get killed," then he sighed and finally said, "I suppose we have to go after him, don't we? Well Let's go!" One by one, the sexy beasts of men walked into the portal, and appeared into a forest with tall trees. Tamaki was running majestically towards them yelling, "Kyoya you psychopath!"

Behind him was a nude giant with a creepy smile running there way.

"Well we're dead," said Kyoya


	2. GIANT NUDISTS!

Chapter 2:

Haha, I'm still alive! Well also I lost interest for a month. Man I'm so reliable. Well in this past month I have read the Ouran manga so I know the characters better and, well hope you enjoy chapter 2. BE FREEEEEEEE.

* * *

"Look there's a wall!" shouted Hunney.

"I'm guessing that there's a 50% chance that there are no giant nudist behind that wall," Kyoya stated. They all ran into the wall's gate and stopped in their tracks. More Giants.

"God Dammit Kyoya!" the twins yelled.

Kyoya turned and said calmly, "well will you look at that, there's a hole in the wall."

"Well this is the end," sighed Haruhi, "I really wanted to get to that sale."

"Hold it… we seemed to be missing two of our party," Kyoya said calmly turning his head side to side.

Yes, it seemed that two members had gone missing, but no one could put their finger on who they were. One of the large nudist started running towards them. "Oh god no! I'm too beautiful to die!" Cried Tamaki.

But before the giant could reach them two shadowy figure were one the roofs. It's was Hunny and Mori! They were saved! "Hold it, how did they get on the roof?" asked Haruhi, but no one was listening. Hunny ran right for one of the smaller giants.

"Bun-Bun KICK!" He shouted and aimed for it's eyes. With a majestic kick, his foot went through his head, And the beast led out a roar of pain. But he seemed to be struggling. "Umm," he whimpered, then started to panic, "guys, help me. I'm stuck! I'M STUCK! HELP ME!" Mori, who by the way was 100% useful during this, came onto the large human's head and pulled Hunny right out. Blood from the beast eye poured out and drenched them all.

"Well that was anti-climatic," said the twins rubbing the bloody mess off of themselves

Kyoya looked at the giant with his evil eyes. You could tell by the feel in the air that he was really angry. "Do you know how much this suit cost me? $10,000. Do you not know the value of money? I bet it was you that destroyed this half of the MDPL. That took millions to build! What about the test subjects we sent here? YOU OWE ME FOR THEM TO!"

The poor thing dropped dead right in front of him.

"Kyoya everybody," said Haruhi slowly clapping, "the only man alive that can calculate something to death."

"Well, now that thats over, what are we going to do about them?" asked Hunny pointing at the stampede of giants running towards them. They all stood there awaiting their doooooom.

* * *

"Everyone we need to get going to check for survivors," said Levi, "also where is Jaeger?"

"He's still sick in bed, sir," said an unimportant, most likely going to die, soldier.

The corp was planning to go out in hopes to find their fellow soldiers that got left behind still living. Each group of soldiers were suppose to back behind the walls at certain times. Two hours ago the last group was suppose to be back, but the three groups before them didn't make it through either. They couldn't afford this many to die, so they planned a small group to go out and collected them.

"God, he's lazy," Levi remarked, "but I guess it's for the best, can't have him blowing anything up."

Levi was in charge of this mission and he chose all the best titan killers. And of course that included the best character of all time, Mikasa. Oh, and Armin's coming.

"Ok, grab your horses, we're going...NOW!" he told them riding through the gate.

They all followed him out the door bracing themselves for the bloodbath after facing the titans, but there were none around.

"Where are all the titans?" asked Armin, "they should be around here."

They stopped and looked around, then saw the backs of backs of a herd of titans running in the opposite direction.

"That must be where they are! Everyone head that direction!" Levi shouted, and they all rode as fast as the horses would let them.

What they saw made them all question their sanity. A bunch of good looking young men and… wait... is that Eren?

* * *

**In case you were wondering there looking at Haruhi when they thought that. See ya next time. **


	3. LETS GET DOWN TO BUSINESS

**Okay blah blah I haven't been updating in a long time blah blah I'm sorry their never long, BUT I GET BORED EASY. OKAY. From this point on I plan to write one-shots, or short 1-3 chapter storys so I bug less people, so watch for those. If you don't like my short chapters, think of my writing as a comic book, their fast to read and take a month to come out.(but mine is free) :3**

The Host club was relieved, but they obviously had no idea who was saving them, and who they thought they were.

"Jager what are you doing out here!" shouted Levi, unaware of who he was talking to, "AND WHAT IS WITH THAT STUPID OUTFIT!"

_Eren,_ Mikasa thought_, you need to be in bed._

Levi pointed his sword at Haruhi, "Why aren't you looking at me when I'm talking?"

"W-wait you were talking to me?" Haruhi Spattered, "B-but my names n-not Ere-"

"Shut up now we need to get you inside the wall you little waist of time."

"No but my names not Er-" Haruhi started again, but before she could finish the biggest giant they've seen yet came stomping their way.

Levi turned back and yelled, "Everyone prepare for battle it's a 15 meter class titan! Eren get one of the spare 3D Maneuvering gear, if you're out here we better make good use out of you."

"BUT MY NAMES NOT EREN, ITS HARUHI! AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT A 3D MANEUVERING GEAR IS!" Haruhi yelled over the loud pounding the nudist was making.

All the Survey Corp looked stunned, especially Levi, but their minds were on the giant. They got their gear on and quickly killed it.

"Okey if your not Eren, then who the hell are you people? Part of the higher ups mabie?"

"Well most of us," Kyoya rolled his eyes at Haruhi and she just sighed, "I would also like to say that were not from this world."

"So what your saying is your all a waste of space that's going to eat the little food we have?" Said Levi.

Kyoya just smiled and flashed an evil eye at Levi, "No we're just trying to get back to our world. Any problems with that?"

And just like that there was an all out death stare war, Kyoya vs. Levi. The air was cold and thin. The sky turned dark as if the sky itself was scared and was trying to get away. The tension was so strong that even the titans were keeping their distance. "I don't know what your doing here but if you want to live then your going to be put to work, got it?" said Levi.

"show us your worst then," Kyoya said back.

After the "deal" Kyoya made, the host club were allowed in the wall, but dark dark times were ahead of them. The jobs that Levi gave them were cooking, cleaning, fixing up the 3D Maneuvering gear, and feeding the horses. Of course all of them,Especially Tamaki, complained about the servant work they were doing. Even Haruhi, who was the most out of shape member of the club was having a tough time. Even if the work was hard they all knew that they all must survive until they find there way home. They have dark long days ahead of them.


	4. There's a Nudist in Us All

APRIL FOOLS. LOL GET REKT n00bs.

In all serious though I appreciate the reviews even though I haven't updated in a while. This story isn't dead, nor will it not be finished. I just am extreamly lazy so this may take a while. If possible please leave some suggestions in the review area with ideas so I can continue Attack on Ouran.

ps: I may have lost some interest in attack on titan so sorry if future updates are a little AUish.


End file.
